Bella Volturi Cullen
by Perfect Barbie Girl
Summary: The Volturi are holding tours for fresh blood Bella and her sister go , Bella is changed by Felix and sent away by Aro to the Cullens for a few years. May include some Irish but with Translation. P.s The Cullens live in Cork now.


I looked accross the crowded dance floor. Yes I may only be 17 but this was no high shool this was thee most prestigous ball for vampire hosted by the Voultri. I am Isabella Swan but you an call me Bella I am look 17 but really I am over 100 years old. I am the heir the Voltri. I was changed many years ago when the Voltri hosted 'tours' me and my sister signed up little did we know these tours were only created so that the Voltri could get fresh blood without leaving the castle. We were taken to the dungeon first , the gaurds stood in the shadows with the Voltri in the centre as we entered the door they lunged at sister was killed by Jane and to this day I hold a grudge against her even though she has apologised many times. I was almost drank dry by Felix but there was a little blood running through my veins combined with the venom my change only took 2 days and 32 minutes. When I woke the entire Voltri were standing over me , with the gaurds looking on with curiosity. Jane helped me to my feet and escorted to the nearest bathroom to wash the blood from my face. I washed my face and looked in a mirror as a human my pale skin had always made me look sickly and washed out but now it suited me and my already large almond shaped eyes were larger , my cheekbones looked like they could cut glass while my while human light red lips had turned a dramatic dark blood red and my bottom lip had gotten fuller.

My old stick straight chestnut brown hair was gone and in its place was dark brown almost red hair with perfet angel curls even though it was matted with my own blood there wasn't a hair out of place. I filled the sink full of clean water and put my hair in it I ran my fingers through it releasing the blood when I was done I squeezed the water out of my hair and pulled out the plug. I opened the door only to find Heidi holding towel to wrap my wet hair in and a set of clean clothes. I thanked her , shut the door changed and came back out. "Ecscuse me sorry to bother you but can please show me to the door?" I asked Heidi. "Oh Darling you don't think you can go home do you,you have to stay here but I will show to Aro to explain" Heidi said.

She put her arm through mine and dragged me along dark hallway after dark hallway finally we stopped outside a black pine door with a heavy door knocker. "Well aren't you going to knock?" Heidi asked. I lifted my unoccupied arm and lifted the heavy looking door knoker realising that it wasn't heavy after all just like lifting a feather. I knocked twice and just as I was about to knok a third time a voice from inside called out "Enter". I pushed the door and walked in Heidi still in tow. "A newest one do sit" said a rather withered man who I took to be Aro sitting behind a black dest beside a much younger beautiful man who looked about 27 with golden blonde hair. I sat down in one of the overstuffed black velvet chairs and crossed my legs. "What is your name child?" asked Aro. "Bella Swan" I answered."I am Aro and this is Carlisle Cullen he has offered to take care of you and teach you his familys ways" said Aro. "Thank you very much Mr. Cullen but I would rather go home to my own family" I said." Bella you can't go back to your old family , they think you and your sister were killed by a freak earthquake that caused the collapse of the west wing of the castle.

"NO , MR ARO , THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR KINDNESS BUT MY MOTHER IS DISABLED SHE NEEDS ME!!!" I bellowed at the top of my new improved lungs. "Miss Bella , please calm yourself," said Aro , cool and collectedly. I took a deep steadying breathe and instantly calmed down. "Miss Bella , Calisle Cullen is  taking you to Forks Washington where you are to learn to restrain yourself and drink only from animals , now go with Heidi and she shall help you pack." said Aro with athourity , I realised around here nobody challenged him. I followed Heidi to the smallest wing in that castle , where the sun was setting bouncing colours off the cold stone walls. The room was small but neat a large holloweed out space in the way was a closet bursting with female clothes and accesories.

Heidi pulled out a large purple suitcase from under the bed in the centre of the room and began throwing various items of clothing into the case. Within minutes she had packed half of the suitcase with clothes and had pulled a bag filled to the brim with bottles and palletes of make up and purfume. she threw the bag and everything in it into the case along with several pairs of shoes including the pair of purple chuck taylor converse I had been wearing when I came to the castle.

She zipped the case shut and pulled it behind her it was then that I noticed just how massive the suitcase was it was about 2 and a half inches over her tall 5,6 I wondered how I would manage it at my little 5,4. We were soon back in the great hall and Carlisle took the long handle dragging it behind him in his long strides. I took this as a sign to follow and rushed quickly after him. We left through the large wooden door studed with iron bolts. "Bella , you must understand you are a new vampire and are unable to ontorl yourself around humans I apologise that you cannot go back to your mother but it simply wouldn't be safe you would be putting her lilfe in grave danger," Carlisle said "I am sure you will get along well with my son Edward." " I'm sure your son is a very nice person , but Sir if you don't mind me saying so I would rather you didn't play match maker with my heart." I said. "How do you know I was going to play match maker with you and Edward?" "I could see it in your eyes" I answered. "Bella , you have an amazing gift ,

its just as good as mind reading." Carlisle exclaimed.


End file.
